


Open Comms

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [120]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Nick Fury is Not Amused, except for how he totally is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Phil and Clint just can't keep from flirting over comms. Even, or maybe especially, when Nick can hear it.





	Open Comms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/847386.html?thread=105068314#t105068314) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Nick likes watching Clint and Phil flirt. He doesn’t get to participate much (it wouldn’t be good for the other agents to see him like that), but he likes when they do. When they do it on open comms, however…

“Any plans after this, Hawkeye?” Phil asks, just the barest hint of a tease in his voice. “Got a hot date?”

“I’m thinking about a little target practice, if you know what I mean,” Clint says, and Nick can’t hold back a groan even as a smile pulls at the corner of his cheek.

“You do know this is open comms, don’t you, Hawkeye?” Nick asks. “And you too, Coulson. That means _everyone_ can hear you.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Clint replies cheerfully. Nick can practically feel the accompanying wink.

“The others are welcome to talk about their after work plans as well,” Phil says, full of false innocence. It’s his best play, and Nick would find it annoying to hear now if it wasn’t so useful in their line of work. “Just a little harmless banter. I hope we’re not embarrassing you, Director.”

Nick grumbled to himself, wondering when he can finally call this mission off and get his two lovers home and shut them up. Well, like Phil said, he is the Director. “Mission’s a bust,” he says gruffly, ignoring the muffled cheers of the other agents on comms. “Coulson, Hawkeye, you two debrief with me asap.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Clint snaps off. Fuck. Nick really can’t wait for that debrief.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
